02 Stycznia 2010
06:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 51; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dwie strony medalu odc.52; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:00 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Na stołach w Racocie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Kometa Mikiego, odc. 42 (Mickey’s Comet); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Wyjątkowe święta, odc. 13 (A very handy holliday); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - Nowy w klasie, odc. 14 (New kid in school); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 29 - Egzamin; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Jaka to melodia? - finał roku; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Zwierzęta świata - Ssaki morskie - cz. 5. Żłobek kotików polarnych. (Marine Mammals. The Fur Seal Nursery) 29'; film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja (1999); reż.:Luc Jacquet; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Nieudacznik (Baxter, The) 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Michael Showalter; wyk.:Michael Showalter, Elisabeth Banks, Michelle Williams, Justin Theroux; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Opole 2009 na bis - kabareton ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Discovery w Jedynce - Niespodziewany atak zwierząt (When Animals strike) 42'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777 17:20 Siostry - odc. 11/13 - Dowód na istnienie - ( również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Opole 2009 na bis - kabareton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Dzika bestia, odc. 10 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Rajd Dakar - 2010 - kronika - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Pogoda - txt.str.777 20:10 Hit na sobotę - Wszystko gra (Match Point) - txt.str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Męska rzecz... - Rambo: Pierwsza krew (Rambo: First Blood); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1982); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Po trupach (Body Count); komedia kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:35 Kino nocnych marków - Don Matteo V - odc. 1, Rozrachunki z przeszłością (Don Matteo V,ep. 16, I conti col passato); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Włochy (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - Don Matteo V - odc. 2, Niebezpieczne wróżby (Don Matteo V, ep. 7, Tarocchi di Sangue); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Włochy (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 TELEZAKUPY 03:45 Zakończenie dnia 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:25 Spróbujmy razem - Malarze naiwni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:55 Tajemnicza ryba kobudai - odc. 2 (Monster of the Sea); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Czerwone jabłko" (Jean Follain); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Noszę Twe serce z sobą" (Edward Estlin Cummings); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 709; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 362 - txt..str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 13/15 - Pod klucz, czyli prawo własności - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2009; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kocham Cię Polsko - (11); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyprawa na Madagaskar; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Gwiazdy w południe - Rudzielec z Wyoming (Redhead From Wyoming) - txt..str.777 77'; western kraj prod.USA (1953); reż.:Lee Sholem; wyk.:Maureen O Hara, Alex Nicol, Robert Strauss; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1698 - txt..str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1090 Ślub potem rozwód; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Znachor - txt.str.777 126'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz, Bożena Dykiel, Artur Barciś, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 3/7 - Złote runo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Sylwester z Dwójką - Gwiezdna Odyseja 2009 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki (10); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Nora Roberts - Płomienie wspomnień (Nora Roberts' Blue Smoke) 91'; serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006); reż.:David Carson; wyk.:Alicia Witt, Matthew Settle, Scott Bakula, Talia Shire; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:13 Śladami ORLEN Teamu - czyli Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Pogoda 23:20 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Wysyp żywych trupów (Shaun of the Dead) 95'; horror kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Edgar Wright; wyk.:Lucy Davis, Simon Pegg, Nick Frost; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Podwójna gra (False Pretenses) 85'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Jason Hreno; wyk.:Peta Wilson, Stewart Nick, Melanie Nicholls King; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (8, 9) - serial animowany, USA 1983 08.15 Produkcje Myszki Miki (9, 10) - serial animowany, USA 1999 09.15 Przygody barona Münchhausena - komedia przygodowa, Wielka Brytania/RFN 1988 11.45 Krzyżacy - film historyczny, Polska 1960 15.05 Obłędny rycerz - komedia przygodowa, USA 2001 17.45 Journeyman - podróżnik w czasie (2) - serial fantasy, USA 2007 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 13 posterunek (27) - serial komediowy, Polska 1997-1998 20.00 Wielka draka w chińskiej dzielnicy - komedia fantasy, USA 1986 22.00 Zmęczenie materiału - komediodramat, USA/Niemcy 1999 00.30 Elektroniczna zjawa - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 02.20 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 03.20 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy left|thumb|79x79px 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata (3) - program krajoznawczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 12 - magazyn kulinarny, Polska 2009 11.25 Na Wspólnej (1209-1211) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2009 12.45 39 i pół (30) - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 13.35 Galimatias, czyli kogel-mogel 2 - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1989 15.20 Zmierzch tytanów - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 1981 17.30 Naga broń 2 1/2 - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1991 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Niania (117, 118) - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 21.00 Wierny ogrodnik - thriller, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy 2005 23.25 Autostrada grozy - film sensacyjny, Kanada 2003 00.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.15 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 02.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 5:30 Ray Charles - Live at Montreux - koncert 6:45 mała Czarna - talk-show 7:35 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 8:00 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 8:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8:55 mała Czarna - talk-show 9:45 Nowe przygody Spina i Marty'ego - film przygodowy, USA 2000 11:25 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:15 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:45 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 13:35 Ikony popkultury - Catherine Zeta Jones - odc. 6 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Puchar Polski - rewanżowy mecz ćwierćfinałowy: pge skra bełchatów - asseco resovia rzeszów 17:15 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 18:05 Prorocy science fiction - film dokumentalny, USA 2006 19:05 Galileo - odc. 4 20:00 Dirty Dancing - film muzyczny, USA 1987 21:50 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 22:45 Nigdy nie rozmawiaj z nieznajomym - thriller, USA, Kanada, Niemcy 1995 00:20 Wściekła pięść - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1972 2:20 Ray Charles - Live at Montreux - koncert 3:35 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:00 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 5:45 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 5 6:15 Chwila prawdy 7:20 Telezakupy 9:25 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 10:00 Alf Odcinek: 89 10:30 Alf Odcinek: 90 11:00 Akademia policyjna VII - Misja w Moskwie 12:35 Frasier Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 10 13:05 Frasier Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 10 13:35 Frasier Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 10 14:05 Frasier Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 10 14:35 Frasier Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 10 15:05 Jack Frost 17:00 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 3 17:30 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 3 18:00 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 3 18:30 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 19:00 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 19:30 W krzywym zwierciadle: Europejskie wakacje 21:15 Biloxi Blues 23:20 Czwarta wojna 1:05 Inwazja porywaczy jaj 1:35 Go! Laski left|thumb|79x79px 6:30 Denver, ostatni dinozaur Odcinek: 2 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 12:25 Mistrzostwa Polski w Sokółce 2009 13:30 Disco Bandżo 14:00 To co najważniejsze 15:45 Disco Bandżo 16:45 Najważniejszy mecz 18:20 Obserwator: Historia Susan Wilson 20:00 Trucizna 21:50 Oddział duchów Odcinek: 2 22:50 Upiorny wieczór, czyli Skibomagiel 23:30 Wizje zbrodni Odcinek: 8 0:00 Idealny kochanek 1:30 Nocny patrol left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1405; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1406; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1407; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1408; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1409; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:30 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Sylwester z Dwójką - Gwiezdna Odyseja 2009; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Goniec Kresowy - Nazaretanki z Nowogródka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Maszyna zmian - Wielka forsa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Sylwester z Dwójką - Gwiezdna Odyseja 2009; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Dzika Polska - O pająkach bez jadu; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1063* Dyplom; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (84) Męska rzecz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 10 Szkocja - Edynburg (41); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 386 Kabała; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Przystań - odc. 11/13 - Rywale; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Z daleka, a z bliska - wydanie specjalne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 695; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Matylda - odc. 1/33 Jak się łapie myszy (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 5/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kino Mistrzów - Zmory 100'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Piotr Łysak, Tomasz Hudziec, Bronisław Pawlik, Teresa Marczewska, Hanna Skarżanka, Maria Chwalibóg, Janusz Michałowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Sylwester z Dwójką - Gwiezdna Odyseja 2009; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Autor wychodzi; film TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 695; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Matylda - odc. 1/33 Jak się łapie myszy (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 5/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Z daleka, a z bliska - wydanie specjalne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1063* Dyplom; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Kino Mistrzów - Zmory; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05:58 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:20 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:25 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:39 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:10 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Infonuta; STEREO 09:19 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:38 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:02 Info Kultura; STEREO 10:16 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:50 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 MotoSzał; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Transporter; magazyn; STEREO 13:23 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:58 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 14:04 Reportaż TVP INFO - Farmaceutyczny krąg; STEREO 14:17 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:52 Etniczne klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:04 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Biznes Poradnik; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:31 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 20:02 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:22 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Studio Lotto 22:22 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kilka uwag o rozkoszy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 24:00 Fryderyk Chopin - Romantyzm wygnańców; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:58 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:26 Reportaż TVP INFO - Farmaceutyczny krąg; STEREO 01:39 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 02:03 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:31 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:53 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:17 MotoSzał; STEREO 03:30 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:52 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:30 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:42 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO 04:52 Kilka uwag o rozkoszy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 05:16 Transporter; magazyn; STEREO 05:37 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 06:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 left|thumb|79x79px 07:05 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Big Bang"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Telekino - Big Bang 89'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Ludwik Benoit, Zofia Merle, Janusz Gajos, Zdzisław Kozień, Bożena Dykiel, Franciszek Pieczka, Roman Kłosowski, Iga Cembrzyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Zabawna dama (Funny Lady) 132'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1975); reż.:Herbert Ross; wyk.:Barbra Streisand, James Caan, Omar Sharif; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Louis Armstrong: Good Evening Ev'rybody (Louis Armstrong: Good Evening Ev'rybody in Celebration of Louis Armstrong); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Kolędy jazzowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Czytelnia odc. 124; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Cyrulik Syberyjski - cz. 1 (Barber of Siberia, the) 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, ROSJA, Włochy, CZECHY (1999); reż.:Nikita Michałkow; wyk.:Julia Ormond, Richard Harris, Oleg Mienszikow, Alieksiej Pietrenko, Daniel Olbrychski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 15:10 do Yumy (3:10 to Yuma) 88'; western kraj prod.USA (1957); reż.:Delmer Daves; wyk.:Glenn Ford, Van Heflin, Felicia Farr, Henry Jones; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Palety - Georges de la Tour - Karciane oszustwo (Delatour); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dyliżans (Stagecoach) 91'; western kraj prod.USA (1939); reż.:John Ford; wyk.:Claire Trevor, John Wayne, Andy Devine, John Carradine; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Kino krótkich filmów - Goyta (Goyta) 15'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Joanna Jurewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Alibabki; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Śpiewa Pia Colombo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.3); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wszystkie poranki świata (Tous les matins du monde) 108'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1991); reż.:Alain Corneau (I); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Jazz-Club Kultura - Chick Corea - koncert z Kaliforni (Chick Corea: Very Special Concert Live in California); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Wielkie żarcie (La grande bouffe) 124'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1973); reż.:Marco Ferreri; wyk.:Andrea Ferreol, Marcello Mastroianni, Ugo Tognazzi, Michel Piccoli, Philippe Noiret; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:05 Kino nocne - Czas Cyganów (Dom za vesanje) 139'; dramat kraj prod.JUGOSŁAWIA, Wielka Brytania, Włochy (1988); reż.:Emir Kusturica; wyk.:Davor Dujmovic, Bora Teodorowic, Husnija Hasimovic, Sinolicka Trpkova; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 08:00 Jak budowano starożytny Egipt - odc. 1 (Engineering Ancient Egypt); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Boskie Oblicze; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Jest takie miejsce - Puławy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Jest takie miejsce - Wisła; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Zaproszenie - Narty, psy i poezja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Białe niebo Afryki; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Historia i film - Pułkownik Kwiatkowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Historia i film - Pułkownik Kwiatkowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dom na wsi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Ganki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 300 % normy - odc. 4; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (19); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Zakamarki Przeszłości - Zapomniane rekordy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Barbarzyńcy; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Czas honoru - odc. 10 Spotkania; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Boskie Oblicze; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Ganki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Piraci - odc. 12 (Pirates); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Historia i film - Gwiazda wytrwałości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Gwiazda wytrwałości; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Historia i film - Gwiazda wytrwałości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Historyczne ogrody podkarpacia; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dom na wsi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Czas honoru - odc. 11 Szanowny pan Gestapo; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Rajd Podkowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (19); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 08:15 Hokej na lodzie - Puchar Polski - Finał: Naprzód Janów - GKS Tychy; STEREO 08:50 Hokej na lodzie - Puchar Polski - Finał: Naprzód Janów - GKS Tychy; STEREO 09:25 Hokej na lodzie - Puchar Polski - Finał: Naprzód Janów - GKS Tychy; STEREO 10:20 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Puchar Świata - Lienz (slalom kobiet) (Puchar Świata - Lienz (slalom kobiet)) kraj prod.Austria (2009); STEREO 12:50 Drugi Skok; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (kwalifikacje) (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (kwalifikacje)) kraj prod.Austria (2010); STEREO 15:00 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Turyn 2006 - polskie medale kraj prod.Polska (2006) 16:50 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Turyn 2006 - skoki narciarskie (skoki narciarskie) kraj prod.Włochy (2006); STEREO 18:30 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Turyn 2006 - Biathlon, łyżwiarstwo szybkie kraj prod.Polska (2006); STEREO 19:50 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Turyn 2006 - hokej: Szwecja - Finlandia (hokej: Szwecja - Finlandia) kraj prod.Włochy (2006) 21:40 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (kwalifikacje) (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (kwalifikacje)) kraj prod.Austria (2010); STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:30 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Złote transmisje - Turniej 4 skoczni 2001; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 08:00 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Dan.Al.Inf.C.III.10-11... - uff odc.5; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO 09:15 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 13/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Dzieci Morza i Wiatru; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Teledyski świąteczne - Aga Zaryan - "Cicha noc"(wersja 2); DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9 11:05 Mistrz kina ogląda... - Janusz Morgenstern ogląda "Do widzenia, do jutra"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Ranczo - odc. 40 - Szok poporodowy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Chopin2010. pl odc.1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (zjazd mężczyzn) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (zjazd mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 14:25 Teledyski świąteczne - Włodzimierz Pawlik - "Mix kolęd"; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9 14:30 Pan Tadeusz (Pan Tadeusz) 147'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1999); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Alicja Bachleda - Curuś, Grażyna Szapołowska, Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Daniel Olbrychski, Andrzej Seweryn, Jerzy Bińczycki, Krzysztof Kolberger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO 17:20 Siostry - odc. 11/13 - Dowód na istnienie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 3/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO 19:05 Tata zza żelaznej kurtyny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 S@motność w sieci - część I 79'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Witold Adamek; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Andrzej Chyra, Kinga Preis, Szymon Bobrowski, Ruby Rosales, Anna Dymna, Agnieszka Grochowska, Jan Englert, Paweł Kukiz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:20 S@motność w sieci - część II 80'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Witold Adamek; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Andrzej Chyra, Szymon Bobrowski, Kinga Preis, Anna Dymna, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Jacek Borcuch, Maja Ostaszewska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Pachnidło (Perfume: The Story of a Murderer) 141'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.20 Śniadanie w TVS 10.50 Muzyczny Relax 11.40 Made by Silesia 12.05 Podróż za jeden bilet 12.30 Turyści 13.00 Top blend 13.05 Liga hitów 14.00 ROCK-STAR 15.00 Miasto Rozrywki 15.30 Kompozycja - magazyn komputerowy 16.00 Teleturniej Moto-test 16.45 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.30 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Nauka jazdy 21.00 Miasto Rozrywki 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.00 ABS - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.15 Radio Złote Przeboje na antenie TVS 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Teleturniej Moto-test 01.30 Koncert życzeń 02.25 Nauka jazdy 03.15 Muzyczny Relax 04.00 Przesłanie Paulinów z Ameryki 04.20 Prosto z Ameryki 04.35 Kompozycja - magazyn komputerowy 05.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 05.20 Gwarek 05.45 Silesia Informacje 06.10 Kompozycja 06.40 Muzyczny Relax - skrót Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku